


HOPELESS

by mikaelzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Action, Bisexual Female Character, Blood, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Heretic, I don't know exactly how it'll end, Murder, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, maybe some smut idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelzman/pseuds/mikaelzman
Summary: When the students of The Salvatore Boarding School learned that their fellow classmate, Landon Kirby, was the only successful creation and the second son to their worst nightmare Malivore, they never expected Edith Kendregan. Consumed by her own father 500 years ago, the 18-year-old heretic has now spent most of her life in the dark. Being without her powers for five centuries has given her no choice but to abandon all hope of escaping the deep, dark pit. It isn’t until the day that Edith learns Malivore has a plan for her that she begins to see the light.With no faith in his first son’s duty of destroying the infamous Hope Mikaelson, Malivore sends his secret weapon back into the real world to rid the tribrid once and for all in exchange for her freedom. Now in the sunny town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Edith introduces herself as Eden Kennedy, the new foster girl from Alaska.Eden is ruthless, determined to earn her freedom. She will do whatever it takes to stay in the light, tired of living her life in the dark. But what happens when the darkness is all that you know?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Josie Saltzman & Original Female Character(s), Josie Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Landon Kirby & Original Female Character(s), Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Ryan Clarke & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian (Legacies)/Original Female Character(s), Slight Handon - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	HOPELESS

At the Salvatore School, the end of the year means different things to different people.   
For some, it's about reunions. To others, it means saying goodbye.   
Summer is a time to set out on new adventures, see the world, to grow in ways you never imagined.   
Everyone moves on. Except for those who have nowhere to go.   
All some people have ever wanted to know is where they come from, to have a home, a family, to be special. Sometimes, they get all of that.   
But what about the ones that feel like nothing ever changes? Like the most important piece of their life is missing?   
They know they need to keep searching for answers because being immortal means being alone. And being alone is hopeless.

But some people don’t get summers.   
Some people don’t know when the year ends, or when it starts.   
Let alone what day of the week it is.   
Some people get punished, and within a blink of an eye, they’re forgotten.  
By their family, by their friends, by that stranger they once met in passing.  
By the world. 

Punishment is a tricky word, however.  
Sometimes punishment is earned.   
Sometimes, it even feels nice.   
Like the wicked got a gold star to happily display on the front pocket of their shirt.   
Like they did something bad enough for someone to look their way just this once.

But punishment is also darkness.  
A pit of darkness, to be exact.   
A hell-like portal, a drab dimension stuck in a permanent overcast.  
Hell-like. But not Hell.  
Worse, possibly.   
At least Hell has the Devil looking over your shoulder.

Malivore has no one.  
No one except monsters.   
Real monsters.   
Ready to fight you, to hurt you, to make you scream  
Over and over and over and over and over   
And then nothing.   
And then they’re gone.  
And you’re alone.

You’re always alone.


End file.
